TV Stars alliance chats
Sweatshirt -->| YOU (RickSanchez) have joined #sweatshirt -->| morty_smith (440df3be@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.13.243.190) has joined #sweatshirt -->| DraHosting (49be97e9@gateway/web/cgi-irc/kiwiirc.com/ip.73.190.151.233) has joined #sweatshirt morty_smith h-hi RickSanchez What the hell is this? -->| DennisReynolds| (405c37c5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.55.197) has joined #sweatshirt morty_smith i don't know morty_smith @rick JacobSartorius alliance of course!! ������ DennisReynolds| Hey, so, what exactly is like the make-up of this group? morty_smith o-oh morty_smith okay RickSanchez It may be a trap, Morty. Be careful. Keep your wits about you. There's no knowing what -- *belch* -- what we could uncover. Personally, I'm still pretty worried about that DraHosting guy. He's just so thin. And scantily clad. JacobSartorius let's get rid of INV? ���� DennisReynolds| I can already see I'm the attractive one like back home. DennisReynolds| INV is easily the least attractive here. DennisReynolds| *attractive girl DennisReynolds| I wouldn't mind at all tossing her aside. JacobSartorius tbh..sad but i agreewould NOT want her sweatshirt on my bedroom floor RickSanchez Least attractive? Yeah. She's invisible. Can barely even see her. My left nipple is more attractive than her. DennisReynolds| Does this alliance have any sort of contract I need to sign? JacobSartorius ���� NO only 3 rules! JacobSartorius 1) buy my album ☺️ ☺️ ☺️ JacobSartorius 2) hook me up with Teddy tbh?? �� JacobSartorius 3) follow me on insta �� morty_smith o-oh. DennisReynolds| Well, okay. DennisReynolds| I think I'll draft up a contract for us all to sign. DennisReynolds| You know... make everything official. DennisReynolds| Also, how old do you guys think Teddy is? DennisReynolds| You know, for reasons. RickSanchez I guess so. As long as this isn't like a magical contract that -- *belches loudly* steals our soul or something. I'm not ready to mess with that. RickSanchez Teddy? She's definitely of age. I can tell that kind of stuff. JacobSartorius teddy is 18 ☺️ not too old for me tho.!! DennisReynolds| That's a very good skill, Rick. DennisReynolds| You know, at first I was doubting having you here since you're old and unlike Frank you're not rich. But now I see you're valuable. morty_smith so who are we voting? RickSanchez I agree. Helps me out with Morty here a lot. You know, he's into those "cougar" types. RickSanchez Rich? Fuck off. I'm totally rich. Can you think of anyone else who's built a spaceship in their garage? No. You probably can't. morty_smith s-shut up! JacobSartorius we're voting for INV �� DennisReynolds| Well, my friend Charlie once tried to build a spaceship in his garage. DennisReynolds| He told us it all worked and he went to Mars, but he was probably just high on drain cleaner. DennisReynolds| So anything you built is probably cooler than that. JacobSartorius good job guys! oh my gawwwd ��☺️������☺️��☺️��������♠️��️️️️����☺️️️����☺️️️��️️����️️��������������⛵️ RickSanchez Mars? ha. That's child's play. See, I'm a professional scientist. I don't GET high. I just drink massive quantities of alcohol. Helps get the job done. JacobSartorius we slayedd tbh morty_smith do is this our entire alliance morty_smith or should we bring in anyone else DennisReynolds| Speaking of massive quantities of alcohol, does anyone have any? They made me give it all up before I got here. JacobSartorius TBH we have sub alliances but they're ugly...we're just using them for now RickSanchez Oh, Dennis -- *belches* yeah. I do. I have a lot. RickSanchez passes flask RickSanchez Don't drink too much. This is my magic juice. I get my energy from it. DennisReynolds| Can you believe they'd do that to ME? It's like they're shooting themselves in the foot by not letting me perform at my full potential. DennisReynolds| drinks DennisReynolds| Yeah, whatever. You know, out of this alliance, everyone has shown a talent so far. DennisReynolds| Except for Morty, but whatever. DennisReynolds| 2 of 3 is acceptable, especially since back home it's more 0 of 4. morty_smith w-what? morty_smith i am cool and have talent too! JacobSartorius dennis tbh talk more in main because people will think we're in an alliance tbh�� JacobSartorius ☺️☺️☺️the only alliance im in is with my music☺️ tbh RickSanchez Morty has lots of talent, mind you. He's killed aliens like two or three times. Come on. DennisReynolds| Oh, don't worry about that. DennisReynolds| I haven't even started working on Neda yet. RickSanchez That's something. Have you done that, Dennis? Get your head out of your poopybutthole. JacobSartorius neda is perfecttt tbh ���� you can have her dennis im going after teddy morty_smith what word did you guys type? JacobSartorius sarah's no good tbh tried that ~ RickSanchez I typed "sexy," Morty. RickSanchez Just like that one robot you purchased at the pawn shop. Remember that, Morty? Heh. morty_smith ...yes morty_smith yes i do RickSanchez Did you get some good "use" out of -- *belches* out of that, Morty? morty_smith ...yes RickSanchez Alright everyone. We're doing the word "rick" JacobSartorius ���� sounds good DennisReynolds| What's our word, team? RickSanchez Fart DennisReynolds| I say we make it "gold." DennisReynolds| Well, that works too. RickSanchez Gold? Come on. Not nearly as good a suggestion. But I'm down. I want to play the under-the-radar game at this point. DennisReynolds| (I already sent in Fart rip) DennisReynolds| Who wants to be in the challenge? RickSanchez Put me in, Dennis. Put Morty in too. We have to prove our worth, Dennis. morty_smith i'm probably not gonna win.. but okay RickSanchez You're gonna win, Morty. You're gonna win as soon as I get that -- *almost vomits* -- that Szechuan sauce. I'm going to stop at nothing for that sauce. And you're going to stop at nothing to win. DennisReynolds| As you can see, I chose you two along with some of the girls. DennisReynolds| I had to choose Neda and Sarah to keep leading them on, and a defeat for Teddy should bruise her ego enough for her to be more vulnerable to Jacob's advances. DennisReynolds| And also Kat is just easy to beat. That's her name, right? JacobSartorius Good idea dennis ! RickSanchez Good idea, Dennis. You know what you're doing. You're a master at this shit, Dennis. See, I'm not. So I appreciate it. JacobSartorius let's do katya tbh? JacobSartorius i dont really see much of her... RickSanchez NO! RickSanchez I mean... uh... no. I think we should go for someone else. I think -- *belch* -- that wouldn't be a very wise move right now. DennisReynolds| Why not, Rick? JacobSartorius ok who ? DennisReynolds| If you somehow see something in her, I understand. DennisReynolds| My friend Mac once dated a tranny. RickSanchez She's, uh, she's not a threat. Plus she's hot. One of those busty Russian babe types. She's also blindly following me. And that's really all I need right now. DennisReynolds| He turned out to be gay. But I don't think you will. JacobSartorius ��let's do greg then? RickSanchez I was going to invite her here. But only if you guys aren't opposed to that. I mean, love is meaningless, but short-term sexual pleasure certainly isn't. And I may be 60, but I'm still potent. RickSanchez Let's get Gregory. Yeah. Or Sarah. JacobSartorius i voted greg guys ! DennisReynolds| Gregory seems to be of no worth, I agree DennisReynolds| Okay, guys, so. DennisReynolds| Rick, I don't know what you're doing, but I think you and Katya are working out? DennisReynolds| You've banged her, right? RickSanchez Not particularly. I'm still unsure as to whether or not she's an alien spy or a parasite or something. She's been trying to work her magic on me, and I have to say, it's been working for the most part. She's hot. I can admit that. But I haven't let my guard down yet. DennisReynolds| Waiting until you're in the dominant position emotionally? Smart. DennisReynolds| Meanwhile, Jacob, I'm sorry to say, your flirting with Teddy was goddamn awful. DennisReynolds| Actually, no, I'm not sorry to say that. RickSanchez You got it. And with an emotionally jaded, slightly stunted man like myself, that's NOT an easy thing to do. JacobSartorius tbh dennis i dont think u know what ur talking about JacobSartorius she loved me DennisReynolds| Okay, fine, I'll let you keep on with your little system. DennisReynolds| But when you fail, just know I have a foolproof plan that could easily help you land Teddy. DennisReynolds| So Neda picked all of us. DennisReynolds| laughs RickSanchez Hahahaha! That weak-minded little potato of a woman! Am I right, Morty? She's real dumb. JacobSartorius good job manipulating her dennis! ���� Respect morty_smith haha! RickSanchez Alright, boys. What are we doing? DennisReynolds| Guys, I think Kat bribed production. JacobSartorius sorry tbh guys i can't vote :(( but good luck you guys can do it~~! DennisReynolds| I don't know how she's the most popular. RickSanchez Sarah is scaring me. She honestly feels like she could be an agent for the Galactic Federation. She's like... she says she's a cop. And cops can suck my dry, saggy nards. But I feel like she's worse than the usual one. DennisReynolds| My other theory is that the common folk of America can relate to her a little too much. DennisReynolds| It's sad. morty_smith who do we vote? RickSanchez People are voting me. morty_smith w-wat? RickSanchez Neda, Sarah, Karen, and Teddy are targeting me. RickSanchez We can't let this shit happen. RickSanchez Pick and choose, guys. Who are we going to vote? Any of them can go. They're disposable. All a bunch of soggy turds. morty_smith who knows? morty_smith i will pick whoever you guys want DennisReynolds| Are we voting for Sarah then? RickSanchez We're voting Sarah. RickSanchez Yes. morty_smith sarah and? -->| DennisReynolds_ (405c37c5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.55.197) has joined #sweatshirt RickSanchez Teddy DennisReynolds_ We're voting for Teddy? RickSanchez Sarah and Teddy. RickSanchez Sarah first vote. RickSanchez Teddy second. JacobSartorius NOO not teddy!! JacobSartorius i love her JacobSartorius please guys switch ? JacobSartorius to brian or something? RickSanchez Okay fine. We'll do that after. RickSanchez First vote is Sarah. RickSanchez Otherwise I'm going to go bye-bye. And then you'll all be fucked. JacobSartorius rick tbh I've been hearing your name JacobSartorius be CAREFUL RickSanchez I know. They're voting for me. That's why I'm voting for them. JacobSartorius sounds good!!~ |<-- DennisReynolds| has left freenode (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) RickSanchez Hahahahaha! Look at that, we bested them! RickSanchez I'm bringing someone in. Watch out. Let me just say that if you guys are planning a blindside on your old man Rick, you're going to be VERY sorry. -->| LJMcKanas (435581cd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.85.129.205) has joined #sweatshirt LJMcKanas Hey boys. LJMcKanas Your welcome for that flip back there. DennisReynolds_ Oh, hey, it's... this guy. LJMcKanas Woulda been 5-5 JacobSartorius vote for brian guys!!! i may be safe but tbh gonna work my magic on karen DennisReynolds_ Don't worry, already did. DennisReynolds_ LJ. DennisReynolds_ How easy are horses compared to women? LJMcKanas Easier. LJMcKanas They don't talk. DennisReynolds_ So, like... do they verbally consent? DennisReynolds_ Or is consent implied? LJMcKanas ...I like to think it's implied. DennisReynolds_ I personally understand if you go after easier targets like horses. DennisReynolds_ I'll stick to women, but it's great that a less-skilled man has that option. JacobSartorius LJ please vote for brian <33 JacobSartorius morty/dennis u guys voted right ? LJMcKanas I did. DennisReynolds_ Morty hasn't yet, according to that goddamn host. DennisReynolds_ But I have. LJMcKanas Girls are voting Rick again, with Brian. JacobSartorius morrty vote! DennisReynolds_ (He's Away in chat DennisReynolds_ (If Rick gets out because of Morty I swear to god) JacobSartorius (yeah i'm nervous) JacobSartorius (it could tie) RickSanchez jesus christ RickSanchez hang on JacobSartorius (gonna tell dra to just count it as brian) RickSanchez ugh yeah this is going to fucking blow RickSanchez of COURSE my skype crashes rn too DennisReynolds_ I don't think he voted tbh morty_smith hi JacobSartorius yeah I think dra's going to use his first vote JacobSartorius that explains the random vote for teddy morty_smith i voted JacobSartorius fuck JacobSartorius o! morty_smith what morty_smith boi morty_smith i was making spaghetti RickSanchez rip RickSanchez I'm gone DennisReynolds_ DOn't pay attention to what I say in main, guys. DennisReynolds_ I'm just leading Neda on. DennisReynolds_ All part of my plan. LJMcKanas Hey man LJMcKanas they call me the horse-whisperer LJMcKanas you're like the human woman-whisperer LJMcKanas Game respects gam DennisReynolds_ Thanks... I think. DennisReynolds_ Rick, I think you should publish your own R.I.C.K. system. DennisReynolds_ It could work for crotchety old alcoholics like you to find a woman. RickSanchez What do you even mean? DennisReynolds_ That's a demographic I haven't yet tapped. RickSanchez I don't know what you mean. But hey, anything for a new business opportunity. DennisReynolds_ A system. To pick up women. DennisReynolds_ You could sell it. Market it. Like I plan to do with the D.E.N.N.I.S. system. RickSanchez Pick up women? Oh, I could use that. So could Morty. Right, Morty? I know you like women. Like, come on. You think about Jessica all day every day. I know you do, Morty. DennisReynolds_ Morty definitely needs help. DennisReynolds_ You're his... grandpa or something right? LJMcKanas Hey LJMcKanas if Morty ever wants to hook up with a horse LJMcKanas I can help him DennisReynolds_ You could help the kid. I really don't think he has potential, but maybe he does in some weird way. JacobSartorius 23:49 Thank you. *she leans in for a kiss* DennisReynolds_ And if not, he could always just fuck a horse like LJ! JacobSartorius dennis what were you saying again ? JacobSartorius about my flirting sucking JacobSartorius ���� JacobSartorius all about the long term game ! DennisReynolds_ Well, I guess she went for it. DennisReynolds_ I'll be honest. LJMcKanas I can't believe I'm gonna be a father... DennisReynolds_ Jacob and Rick, you two both completely confuse all my conceptions about women. DennisReynolds_ But thank you for allowing me to learn. DennisReynolds_ Some women are even easier than I thought. RickSanchez Okay. We NEED to get Neda out next. There's absolutely no way I can let her traipse through this game. She's going to end it by arresting me. I know for a fact she's an agent. DennisReynolds_ Hm. DennisReynolds_ Well that's not a bad idea. DennisReynolds_ Now that we're on the jury, Neda has no way of going home and watching how I deceived her on national TV. DennisReynolds_ Worst case scenario, I could continue to progress with her in the jury house. DennisReynolds_ Best and almost definitely likely case, she'll vote for me to win the game and my new fortune will make me even more appealing. RickSanchez She's not leaving any time soon. She's -- *belches* she's indestructible. DennisReynolds_ (I can't actually fathom why she would have Rick play tbh) DennisReynolds_ (Like I guess I'm glad but... why) RickSanchez (same honestly it's hilarious) LJMcKanas (it's cuz Rick won't get a vote if he plays) JacobSartorius (yeah I'm throwing the challenge) RickSanchez (wubba lubba dub dub) LJMcKanas (we should let Katya win) DennisReynolds_ (Oh right I guess) RickSanchez (nah I'm gonna try on this one) JacobSartorius (we need majority though) RickSanchez (ohhhh true) RickSanchez (kk wait who are we targeting) LJMcKanas (that's what I'm tryna tell you Rick) DennisReynolds_ Isn't Katya with us or something? DennisReynolds_ Or did Rick lose his grip on her? RickSanchez Jacob. Did you just SEE how Teddy broke your heart? Ugly. Just absolutely appalling, honestly. It -- *belches* -- it reminds me of the shit Diane pulled to me. I'm not gonna get into that, though. LJMcKanas Teddy's been PLAYING you, man. LJMcKanas I didn't wanna say it... but a player knows players. JacobSartorius u guys are right.. �� im so sad RickSanchez It's pretty bad. But you know, women -- *retches* -- they're notoriously tough to handle. DennisReynolds_ Jacob, I think it's true. DennisReynolds_ You need to neglect her emotionally. DennisReynolds_ THEN she'll come back to you. DennisReynolds_ Also, Rick, can't you get one of your weird, creepy friends to like threaten Teddy? DennisReynolds_ Then she'll come running right back to Jacob for protection. RickSanchez Hmmm. I probably can. Let me see what I can do. RickSanchez pulls out intergalactic dialing phone LJMcKanas So who do we vote? RickSanchez I still say Teddy. Safest bet. Who the hell else are we gonna do? JacobSartorius ����i cant just stop loving her LJMcKanas That'd be a good way to get your revenge, Jacob... if you're okay with it. LJMcKanas Karen also just won the safe thing... LJMcKanas so it may be safe to go for Teddy DennisReynolds_ See, Jacob, I think you fucked up when you started loving her. DennisReynolds_ Rookie mistake. RickSanchez Yeah. Let's just go for Teddy. RickSanchez It's what you have to do. DennisReynolds_ This can be your way to cast her aside, Jacob. RickSanchez Jacob. Come on. You remind me of MORTY. Only even more emotionally stunted. And you know how Morty feels about Jessica. You have to not feel that way. DennisReynolds_ She'll be so regretful she left you and got voted off, she'll come right back! morty_smith w-what? morty_smith i love jessica! morty_smith teddy? morty_smith i'm okay with this -->| Dennis_Reynolds (405c37c5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.55.197) has joined #sweatshirt |<-- DennisReynolds_ has left freenode (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) |<-- LJMcKanas has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) Dennis_Reynolds So, like. Dennis_Reynolds What happened? JacobSartorius tbh i couldnt see my girl teddy go.. Dennis_Reynolds Did Jacob decide he needed to lead Teddy on a little more? I understand. Dennis_Reynolds I just kind of wish I would've been INFORMED ABOUT THIS. Dennis_Reynolds But it's fine. Dennis_Reynolds seethes and then unnaturally calms down RickSanchez Wow. You're calm. Like... as calm as Morty was right after he just slapped me in the face. That's scary. RickSanchez pops out some suspicious pills morty_smith yea' Dennis_Reynolds I think Charlie takes those. RickSanchez Here. Dennis. Take these. They're literal chill pills. They won't freeze you or anything. Just make you nice and calm. You know. It'll be relaxing. Dennis_Reynolds stares Dennis_Reynolds Are they like crack? RickSanchez Yes. RickSanchez If you don't take one of these you're a damn coward. Everyone in the galaxy has smoked crack. Everyone worth a damn, that is. RickSanchez Morty hasn't though. And he's -- *belches* -- he's worth a damn. For sure. Dennis_Reynolds I was once addicted to crack. Dennis_Reynolds I think, I don't remember much but anyway. Dennis_Reynolds takes pills Dennis_Reynolds These don't even taste like crack, what the hell? Dennis_Reynolds Are you some kind of damn con artist, Rick? RickSanchez No. They taste wonderful, you know? RickSanchez Just like pure sex. Like the world's hottest alien came up to you and just started fucking you. Dennis_Reynolds Alien? Dennis_Reynolds Well, I guess that's better than LJ's horse shit. Dennis_Reynolds tfw that VIP was about American history and I didn't have to Google 2/3 of the questions Dennis_Reynolds I'm going to cry |<-- Dennis_Reynolds has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| DennisReynolds_ (405c37c5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.55.197) has joined #sweatshirt JacobSartorius morty they're going for you �� ❣️ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� JacobSartorius the girls think im in an alliance with them morty_smith who are we voting for JacobSartorius katie will be the swing vote tonight...we NEED to rope her in JacobSartorius let's do.......... RickSanchez We're doing Neda. JacobSartorius neda JacobSartorius yeah RickSanchez I'm -- *burps* -- I'm claiming it right now. RickSanchez PERFECT, JACOB. I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK. morty_smith okay! DennisReynolds_ Well, Neda's going. DennisReynolds_ shrugs DennisReynolds_ Guess that's the end of her. Separate Entirely and all. DennisReynolds_ She'll be so disappointed... and so vulnerable. RickSanchez I don't really care. The way that she tried to shit all over my face, it -- *belches* -- it ruined me. On an emotional level. morty_smith wow morty_smith she shat on your face? morty_smith that morty_smith is uh morty_smith really bad morty_smith like morty_smith really uh morty_smith bad RickSanchez Yeah, it was pretty bad. Tasted like anus. Like literal anus. I know it was poop but it tasted like anus. It was atrocious. I'd rather get my pancreas ripped out by pirates than go through that shit again. morty_smith really? morty_smith anus? morty_smith that's--uh-- morty_smith uhuhuh morty_smith really b ad RickSanchez Yeah, Morty. It was awful. The only thing that would be worse is if I never was able to get my Szechuan sauce. Like, never, Morty, It -- *belches* -- It would be awful. It would be like if an alien fucking tea-bagged me for twenty hours. JacobSartorius dennis you shouldn't have won VIP JacobSartorius katie isn't budging DennisReynolds_ What the fuck was that? DennisReynolds_ (okay fine yeah in retrospect I shouldn't have won VIP) RickSanchez welp RickSanchez girls f4 RickSanchez we're fucked DennisReynolds_ (It was a history challenge and I got excited) DennisReynolds_ (That sounds like a joke but it's sadly true) |<-- JacobSartorius has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| JacobSartorius (182c9783@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.151.131) has joined #sweatshirt JacobSartorius alright guys...we can still stay alive... JacobSartorius we need to NOT WIN THE NEXT VIP CHALL!!!! JacobSartorius we need to do our best... JacobSartorius we need all the numbers we can get... JacobSartorius our best bet is to go to a tiebreaker.. RickSanchez Okay, we're -- we have literally zero chance unless we win all the challenges. RickSanchez Yep. Exactly. DennisReynolds_ Guys, uh. DennisReynolds_ Call me crazy here, but... DennisReynolds_ I think that when I hugged Neda after she stayed DennisReynolds_ I mean, I just did it to look good to her. DennisReynolds_ Obviously I wanted Morty to stay around. DennisReynolds_ But... I think I liked hugging her? DennisReynolds_ Like... it felt strange. DennisReynolds_ Must be those pills Rick gave me anyway. RickSanchez Dennis. Snap out of it. She has a puffy vagina. DennisReynolds_ How do you... know? JacobSartorius (hey does someone want to record this btw) JacobSartorius ( i have it recorded up to 22:55 Gregory seems to be of no worth, I agree ) RickSanchez (yeah I think I'm gonna save it) DennisReynolds_ (I've left like 4 times so) DennisReynolds_ (What's our plan for this challenge) JacobSartorius (this one doesn't matter) JacobSartorius (just throw the VIP) DennisReynolds_ (I can't play anyway so sure) DennisReynolds_ (Use the immunity pass on the MVP) RickSanchez (wait I already won tho) DennisReynolds_ . NedasCats (only the part after Rick infiltrated it) #NedasCats -->| YOU (RickSanchez) have joined #NedasCats TeddyDuncan How can you prove that you didn't end up joining both alliances? RickSanchez I knew this shit would happen. I knew the Galactic Federation would try to come for my ass. But you know what? I'm -- *belches* I'm not going to sit here and let your sorry ass, Neda, take control of this game. You're getting out. And do you know what? I'm going to find that fucking sauce, Neda. And I'm going to pour it all over your sorry little head. I'm gonna -- *belch* -- I'm gonna grab... RickSanchez ...that sauce and I'm gonna pour it all over your head and I'm gonna eat it. Beware. The Council of Ricks has been unleashed. Wubba lubba dub duuuuuuub! TeddyDuncan ... NedaKalantar Sorry, Rick. NedaKalantar But I'm safe this round. LJMcKanas Hey, Rick. LJMcKanas Who let you in? RickSanchez You can kick me all you want. But I'm not going anywhere. Lick my balls! LJMcKanas Rick... who let you in? LJMcKanas Please answer me. KarenSmith But you aren't holding any balls, Ricky TeddyDuncan LJ, you already know the answer to that question LJMcKanas Affirm my innocence. RickSanchez sits to the side wearing a shit-eating grin RickSanchez I'm not about to reveal that intel. It's top secret. LJMcKanas ...come on, dude. RickSanchez I love how I'm just here and nobody gives a shit. It's -- *belches* -- it's nice. Reminds me of those awkward as shit family reunions. Good old Uncle Rick showed up and he's drunk. What are we gonna do now? Oh, we're gonna throw a fuckin' party, that's what we're gonna do. Rikki tikki tavi, beeeotch! NedaKalantar I don't even care that you're here, Rick. NedaKalantar You can frankly join our alliance, if you'd like. NedaKalantar Nobody would ever expect you to work with us. RickSanchez Mmm. How do I know you're not just luring me into a false sense of security? Huh? What about that? |<-- LJMcKanas has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) |<-- NedaKalantar has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) <--| TeddyDuncan has left #NedasCats |<-- DraHosting has left freenode (Quit: http://www.kiwiirc.com/ - A hand crafted IRC client) TheNewTable -->| YOU (RickSanchez) have joined #TheNewTable -->| JacobSartorius (182c9783@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.151.131) has joined #TheNewTable -->| DraHosting (49be97e9@gateway/web/cgi-irc/kiwiirc.com/ip.73.190.151.233) has joined #TheNewTable KarenSmith Hi, boys! JacobSartorius im feeling this alliance 100 % KarenSmith You guys are being bullied by the girls and it isn't fair RickSanchez Good. Yeah, same here. It's getting ridiculous. It's getting -- *burps forlornly* -- it's getting ridiculous. Neda is the worst. She gives me hives. KarenSmith Nancy can leave next guys! KarenSmith We just need to be careful KarenSmith Congrats, Rick! RickSanchez (I literally guessed @ that omg) JacobSartorius ����perfect...she was never pretty...always so mean & aggressivehas she even heard my music? RickSanchez Alright, friends. Should -- should I not pick Neda for the VIP thing? Because if she wins we can't fuck her over. KarenSmith RICKY YAY KarenSmith Yeah, don't pick her -->| DennisReynolds_ (405c37c5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.55.197) has joined #TheNewTable KarenSmith Denny DennisReynolds_ Hi, Kat. DennisReynolds_ Well, always good to change our place of operation. RickSanchez Alright, guys. This -- *belches* -- this is our final four. You got it? Final four. Easily. Come on. This is written in the stars. DennisReynolds_ I would've like to have been CONSULTED ON THIS DECISION before, but DennisReynolds_ swallows hard DennisReynolds_ It's fine. KarenSmith Sorry, Denny! RickSanchez Alright, you guys are ALL competing in this challenge. And that Teddy whore. So like -- *belches* -- make me proud, guys. DennisReynolds_ (I can't compete) DennisReynolds_ (I was VIP last time) RickSanchez o DennisReynolds_ Wait nvm DennisReynolds_ TV Stars has come so far idk DennisReynolds_ (Are we not supposed to win this though) JacobSartorius (nope) RickSanchez (so are we just gonna let teddy win lol) JacobSartorius dennis don't try JacobSartorius yeah JacobSartorius doesn't seem like she's trying though RickSanchez oh god JacobSartorius let karen win then RickSanchez DENNIS STOP DennisReynolds_ I'm not actually going to win it DennisReynolds_ I just wanted to seem like I was RickSanchez oh nice lol RickSanchez Teddy is -- *burps* -- she's obviously throwing this too. She's wise. RickSanchez We're gonna have to get to a deadlock DennisReynolds_ (What is Dra going to do if no one tries in this challenge tbh) JacobSartorius no idea DennisReynolds_ (Like if legit no one wants to win lol) RickSanchez (Who are we voting for MVP) RickSanchez (dennis I guess?) JacobSartorius (sure) RickSanchez (omg true then jacob sartorius can try to woo teddy) DennisReynolds_ (Nice JacobSartorius (won't work though) JacobSartorius (teddy hates me) JacobSartorius (but I'll try) RickSanchez (rip) JacobSartorius vote for neda RickSanchez You got it. DennisReynolds_ (Neda's going for Jacob tbh) JacobSartorius darn KarenSmith KarenSmith Nancy is so shady! DennisReynolds_ Guys, I think I made a mistake with Neda. KarenSmith Huh? DennisReynolds_ As much as I hate to admit it, I think... she's not the type of girl I should try the system on. DennisReynolds_ Sometimes I feel like she's in control. DennisReynolds_ And that's NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. DennisReynolds_ hyperventilates RickSanchez Good. You don't want any of those dominatrices around. RickSanchez Get her ass out of here. It's bad. DennisReynolds_ Guys, I think I liked Neda. DennisReynolds_ But it doesn't matter now! KarenSmith RickSanchez I'm sorry, Dennis. DennisReynolds_ She's gone because of us! DennisReynolds_ And now we can take out the girls I really don't give a damn about. RickSanchez Dennis, I hate to break it to you, but what people call "love" is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits you hard then leaves you in a crumbling marriage. RickSanchez Good. RickSanchez We'll -- *belches* -- we'll do that. DennisReynolds_ That's what I thought too. RickSanchez One of you two guys should win this challenge. I'm gonna use my pass thingy to win. RickSanchez The following challenge, uh, I mean KarenSmith I wanna win RickSanchez Heck yeah. Go win. RickSanchez I'm not gonna -- *takes shot* -- I'm not gonna try in this one. KarenSmith Guys, vote me for MVP <3 KarenSmith Also yay Jason JacobSartorius ☺️☺️ DennisReynolds_ (Can we win VIP now or) DennisReynolds_ (Actually probably not) RickSanchez (Should I win it) JacobSartorius we have the numbers regardless I think KarenSmith (i wanna win tbh) RickSanchez (kk go for it) RickSanchez (I'll win MVP then) KarenSmith (kk) KarenSmith (... :)) RickSanchez (vote me!) RickSanchez Okay, look. Don't try to pull any... silly business now. RickSanchez Are we gonna vote Teddy, or...? DennisReynolds_ So, uh... Teddy then. KarenSmith Well, Tori is the only option RickSanchez Because otherwise you guys might as well tell me I'm completely -- *belch* -- fucked. DennisReynolds_ Yeah, obviously. RickSanchez Alright guys! This is EASY! RickSanchez Don't -- *belches* -- don't let me down now, guys. I'm not ready to go just yet. I'm just a simple man. DennisReynolds_ Don't worry, Rick, I got your back! DennisReynolds_ Because I don't really have much of a choice. DennisReynolds_ This game is so boring. RickSanchez Okay. Listen. I KNOW one of you guys flipped. But I'm choosing to ignore it, because at this point -- *belches* -- let's just... let's just get Katie or Katya or whatthefuckever out. JacobSartorius of course ������ |<-- DraHosting has left freenode (Quit: http://www.kiwiirc.com/ - A hand crafted IRC client) |<-- JacobSartorius has left freenode (Quit: Page closed)